


a day at the beach

by an_eyesore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Bokuaka makes me so happy, Can you tell I love kagehina?, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kuroo and Kenma being Kuroo and Kenma, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tsukiyama if you squint real hard, guys the first chapter is garbage it gets better I swear, the Beach Episode we all wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_eyesore/pseuds/an_eyesore
Summary: Post-time skip, the boys get together for a nice reunion day of volleyball and barbecue on the beach. Cute domestic moments, nostalgia, story-telling, and all of your favourite boys being lovely.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. a race to the beach

The ocean roared as soon as Shouyou opened the car door, the wind from the beach snaking its way into the parking lot to rustle his hair lightly. It carried a signature salty-type smell, but Hinata’s mouth watered with the hints of barbecue that came along with it. Kageyama called him around to the now-open trunk, and they both stared into the abyss. They had brought far too much stuff for a simple day at the beach, the volleyball equipment, coolers and towels grazing the roof of their car. 

“I told you it was too much dumbass,” Kageyama huffed, carefully taking apart a precariously stacked pile. It was a marvel it hadn’t completely collapsed on the way over.

“Well you were the one who wanted to bring two nets!” Hinata argued back.

“Well, we promised Daichi we’d…-Is that another umbrella?!” Kageyama sighed. He turned to look back at Hinata who defensively picked up the third umbrella. “Oi, leave it. We’re going to have to make a couple trips anyway.”

Throwing the umbrella over his shoulder, Hinata flushed, “No we don’t! I can totally carry all of this down in one trip,” and continued to unload the trunk. Kageyama took this as a challenge, and soon enough the two were racing down the beach, towels balanced on their heads, and volleyballs shoved under their arms, looking absolutely ridiculous. 

Hinata’s umbrellas stuck out at weird angles and the cooler he was uncomfortably wearing as a backpack was heavy and cold. While Kageyama was sporting a fashionable volleyball net dress and charging forward with the poles, looking like a joust from the medieval times. 

In a flash of diseased feathers, a seagull flew right past Hinata, causing a small yelp. The cooler on his back took his brief unbalance as an opportunity to fall to the floor, leaving Hinata to look like a turtle wobbling on the back of it’s shell. Kageyama looked back, half out of concern, and half to laugh at the idiot, who was wiggling around angrily. That was when the volleyball poles he was carrying decided to dig their own spot in the ground, sending Tobio face first into the sand. 

A contagiously amused laughter broke out a few feet away, both boys recognizing their old senpai before even seeing him. “You two haven’t changed much, huh?” Sugawara smiled sweetly.

The rest of their friends and old teammates rushed to the scene, less to help out and more to laugh at the infamous duo’s idiocy. The barbecue smell was fresh and present now, small grills lined up neatly, and various meat and vegetables sizzling into the bright and sunny day. Kageyama, now without a mouthful sand, walked over to Hinata, reached out a hand and pulled him right side up again. 

“See,” the ginger grinned, “I told you we’d make it,” he laughed.

“Dumbass,” Tobio teased, lightly pecking the top of his head.


	2. a little reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroken for the soul <3

Kenma watched Shouyou and Kageyama eagerly approach the barbecue, pratically drooling. The two had been late, but that wasn’t anything new. Hinata’s gaze briefly met Kenma’s and the ginger quickly broke out into a sprint, “Kenma!!”

“Hi Shouyou,” he nodded, the sheer amount of energy Hinata had never failed to surprise him. “How have you been?”

Hinata began to vividly update Kenma with all his news, right down to the most excruciating details. To anyone else, it would seem like they hadn’t seen each other in years, when in reality, Kenma had met up with Shouyou for lunch a little over two weeks prior. They had stayed closer than most, even with the distance; Kenma always made time for Shouyou. He finally stood up to help Hinata set up one of the three umbrellas he was carrying. 

“-so that’s why I can’t have houseplants anymore.”

“That’s too bad,” Kenma sighed, looking up to see Shouyou once again eyeing the barbecue. He turned back to Kenma with an apologetic look, but a demanding hunger. Quite literally. 

“I’m gonna get a plate, I’ll be right back!” Hinata smiled. Kenma waved him off, as a familiar whine came from behind him.

“Ko, have you seen my shirt? I’m gonna get a sunburn,“ Kuroo rummaged through their bag. 

“Hey- wait, don’t-“ Kenma tried to take the bag from his hands, but it was too late.

“Wha-what do we have here?” Kuroo grinned as he pulled Kenma’s surprise from the bag. “Ko, did you-“

“You weren’t supposed to find that yet…” Kenma sighed. Kuroo just laughed and held it up to the sun. A little tattered and faded, the red no longer as vibrant, and some seams a little frayed, but the bright white “1” stood out clearly in the middle of the old jersey, bringing Kuroo back years in seconds. “I thought you’d want to wear it later, you know, for memories sake or whatever…”

Kuroo looked at him is disbelief. Kenma knew him better than anyone else, and greedily used this to continually leave him speechless. Kuroo chased him around the umbrella a few times before he caught him in a big hug. 

Kenma squirmed out of it and grabbed the jersey from his hands, “Oh put it on already,” he huffed, throwing it back at Kuroo bitterly. Though his mood quickly changed when the snug fabric was actually sitting across his partner’s chest. They both stood staring, soaking up the memories for a moment, until Hinata featuring a mountain of food and a sweaty Kageyama lagging behind, came running up to the scene.

“WOAH! Kuroo, that’s so cool! I can’t believe you still have it!“

“It looks a little small,” Kageyama said bluntly.

Kenma laughed, and Kuroo raised his eyebrow, “Oi, what are you implying?” He tugged at the edges of the jersey. 

“I can’t even remember the last time I wore my Karasuno jersey,” Hinata pondered, an attempt to change the subject, “It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“The last time I wore it was probably Nationals, right Ko?” Kuroo turned around to face a very embarrassed Kenma. He grinned, as much as Kenma could leave him speechless, Kuroo always knew how to make him blush. 

Memories of their last high school game together silently weaved their way into the conversation. Kageyama and Shouyou revered Nekoma’s old setter for his strategy, but Kuroo only smirked, remembering very different events that happened to land on that very same day. 

“It’s true, that day was legendary, even if we did lose. What was your favourite part Ko?” Kuroo smiled, provoking his partner to huff at him discountingly and sit back down in the shade of the umbrella.

“I know what you’re doing,” Kenma said lazily, “What makes you think kissing you was my favourite part of that day?” 

Hinata stared in a brief stunned silence, “WAIT, you guys were dating back then?”

“No, but it was our first-“ Kuroo started.

“-No. And we don’t need to talk about it.” Kenma finished.

“Aw, come on! Your first kiss? You have to tell us that story!” Hinata begged. Kenma looked up at the eager ginger, the I’m-pretending-to-not-be-interested-but-im-very-invested Kageyama, and finally to Kuroo with his jersey stretched tightly in all the right places and couldn’t help but to reminisce on that day too.

~~~~~~~~~

Nekoma lost to Karasuno in the third round. Kenma’s legs were heavy, the air was heavy, the defeat was heavy. The infamous dumpster showdown had come and passed, and Kuroo would never play on quite the same court again. The team sulked, the normally natural vibrancy and energy that surrounded them melted to the floor, leaving only grey blobs with teary eyes behind. 

Kenma had never truly understood the game, never like Shouyou at least. He played because he could, and he won because he tried. But today they tried, and he could, and they lost. At it crushed him, perhaps a part of him that needed to be crushed. The taste of bitter loss, the regret from skipping practice. He should have pushed himself harder, he should have done things differently. Is this what it felt like? To be someone like Shouyou? 

Where he might have once found his tenacity exhausting, Kenma understood the burning need to win. The love for the game. 

Watching his best friend leave the court, for good this time, was one of the hardest things Kenma had ever done. Now he understood. Why Kuroo pushed him to practice at every opportunity, why he made him join the team in the first place, why he loved the game. 

Kenma couldn’t help feeling guilty, staring at that bright “1” from behind, knowing he’d never get the chance to redeem himself. “I-I’m going to the bathroom,” he said quickly, and not to anyone in particular.

The floor was cold, and he shivered a bit, but Kenma mostly shook from trying holding back his tears. His stall had quickly run out of toilet paper-substitute tissue.

The door creaked open for the second time since he’d been in there, but this time soft steps came and stopped in front of his stall. Two gentle knocks.

“Kenma?”

“…”

“I-uh-look I’m not great at this stuff, but I-uh-maybe you’d be better off with the rest of the team? E-Everyone’s feeling this one, and we-we’ll probably feel it for a while, just- come out, ok?”

“…”

“…are you ok?”

“…”

“Kenma?”

The stall slid open and Kenma stood there humiliated, his eyes very focused on his shoes.

Kuroo stood silently unsure what to say, but typical Kenma was already a step ahead of him.

“I’m sorry Kuroo,” Kenma muttered, “I-I-It’s my fault that you can’t- and this was your last year- and I-“

“Hey, woah, Ko, calm down,” Kuroo reached out to grip his shoulder, “I-It’s alright, it’s not your fault-“

“It’s not alright! This was your-” Kenma hiccuped, the tears were rolling again, this time hot and angry, “-last year. And I get it now! I finally get it and it’s too late! You’re leaving and I-“ Kuroo’s other hand pulled his head up to face him. The raw, red, and glazed over eyes stared back into is own. “I can’t stand that I ruined this for you. I can’t-“

Kuroo kisses him. It’s slow. It’s sweet. It’s a little sweaty. It’s a little salty. He’s gentle, and yet firm, and the words that were falling out of Kenma’s mouth catch and die in his throat. 

~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe your not gonna tell me the story!” Hinata whines, circling Kuroo for the hundredth time.

Kenma only shoots him an embarrassed yet thankful look, until Kuroo bends down to lay a lascivious kiss, knocking all the air out of Kenma’s lungs, and sending them both rolling in the sand. 

Afterwards Kuroo only stood up to dust the sand off his jersey and say: “It went something like that.”


	3. a moment in the water

“Hey, hey, Hinata, hey! You made it!”

“Bokuto-san!”

The two ran around each other in circles, jumping like excited puppies. As if they didn’t see each other almost everyday at work. Akaashi sighed happily, though, watching them bound into the ocean together. 

He followed their direction, taking a seat on the edge of the shore, letting the waves crash into his feet and legs. A soft and refreshing wind blew through his hair as he closed his eyes, taking in the sun at full force. Sand curled around his toes as the ocean crashed into them, and then recoiled shyly back into the sea. The air around Akaashi was heavy and humid, but the breeze from the water blew through him, making him feel lighter than a feather. His tranquility was disturbed, however, by the distant shouting of his partner and a small ginger man who had now engaged in a splashing battle. 

Akaashi glanced at a close-by, and very annoyed looking Tsukkishima, who stood with Yamagucci in waist deep water. Their conversation was forgotten completely, and he followed their gaze to the commotion. All three of them watched intently, attempting to decipher what could possibly be causing those two to make that much noise. Bokuto continued to laugh heartedly, while Hinata complained repeatedly over something Akaashi couldn’t quite hear over the water. 

“Oi, what are those two doing? We can hear them all the way back there.” Kageyama snuck up from behind Akaashi and stood next to him, squinting at the splashing battle that had evolved into a water war. 

“Something dumb, I’m sure.” Akaashi sighed. Bokuto was many things; strong, confident, incredibly caring, but he had never been easy. Since he’s known Bokuto he’s been very familiar with irritated strangers, and confused friends. 'Isn’t it exhausting?' they’d ask him, 'being around someone like…' followed by some back handed adjective. Akaashi had days where one headache was enough, and he always liked his time alone, but he’s never grown tired of Bokuto. He’s an idiot sometimes, sure, but he loves him anyway. 

Hinata came bounding towards them, “Kageyama, get over here!“

“Huh? Why?” 

Akaashi watched the ginger breathlessly pull the boy into the water, “I need to be taller, let me get on your shoulders-“

“-Woah, hey! Thats not fair,” Bokuto caught up behind him, and was now looking very distressedly at Akaashi, “Two against one?!” But much to Kageyama’s annoyance, Hinata had already climbed his way to the top, and was waving his arms around dramatically, insinuating he was ready to rumble. 

“Akaashi!-“

“No Bokuto-san you’re not getting on my shoulders.” 

Bokuto pouted and brought out the puppy eyes, “But Akaashi-“

He sighed and looked up at the slightly sunburnt Bokuto. The tip of his nose was pink but he was close enough that Akaashi could see the small freckles that popped up on his cheeks every summer. The sun made a small crown around his head and his eyes met Bokuto's. Akaashi just couldn't say no to those eyes, “Alright fine, but I’m going on your shoulders.” Bokuto cheered and reached his hand out to help him up. He leaned in for a quick kiss on the cheek after pulling Akaashi to his feet. 

It reminded Akaashi of how deeply he used to blush when Bokuto would do something like that. Sneak a kiss here, squeeze a hand there. Bokuto was never subtle, but he was always respectful of Akaashi and his boundries with PDA, especially when they were younger. Just holding hands used to send Akaashi into orbit though, and he laughed internally at the memory. But they were only kids then. 

Now wasn’t a great example of how mature they’ve become however, as he clambered up his partners back. 

Unfortunately, Akaashi didn’t move with the grace and speed Hinata had when making his way up. In all the violent splashing, the near-by and caught-in-the-cross-fire Tsukkishima, had turned into a raging red mess, out for revenge. Yamagucci attempted to reason with him, but soon enough he was sitting on Tsukki’s shoulders too (looked pretty pleased about it), and the six of them were wobbling in an awkward circle in the water.

“AHHHH!” his partner cried beneath him, charging forward, bringing Akaashi closer to the raving ginger who swung at him haphazardly. Akaashi was quick to dodge, but before he knew it Yamagucci came at him too. Kageyama complained that he couldn’t see, but Tsukkishima only laughed, flinging water into everyone’s eyes. Bokuto replied by bringing his arms down violently, creating walls of water all around them. Nearly blind and being shaken violently from all angles, Akaashi let out a laugh and a battle cry along with his old friends and rivals. When he finally got the chance to open his eyes again, they were the sole remaining pair, Hinata floating defeatedly on his back, and Tsukkishima already walking back to shore. 

“YEAHH!” Bokuto hollered, “We’re the BEST!” 

Akaashi kissed the top of his head, the mop of grey hair making a little squish sound with the water, “Alright, can you let me down now?”

There was a pause, perhaps too long of a pause. Bokuto looked up at him slowly, with mischievous eyes, and a grin that only meant trouble. “No, no, Bokuto, let me, AH-“

Akaashi flew in slow motion after being launched from his trusted partners shoulders. In this convenient air time, and as his life flashed before his eyes, he was able to really take in everything around him. The wind blowing through his hair, the smell of the barbecue weaving its way into his nose, and the roar of laughter coming from Bokuto imprinted themselves in Akaashi’s mind. He wasn’t sure about the reunion when he first heard about it, wondering, worrying. Bokuto, of course, had assured him that everything would be fine, but he still had his doubts. Watching his past congregate on a beach, recounting old anecdotes, and barely having changed, warmed his heart. He’d never admit it, but the memory had locked itself into place. There was nowhere he would have rather been.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m living for this reunion, i love these dorks so much!!
> 
> I'll be updating every few days, other ships and characters will DEFINITELY make an appearance, tags will be updated accordingly :) 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
